


Second Electron in the First Ring.

by allgoodinthebluehood



Series: In The Center of an Atom, I'm Neutral. [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, its getting real, shit starts happening, woah, you ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is December 9th, 6 days after your 14th birthday. You all started the last year of middle school, besides Jade, and everyone wants to chat at night beneath the blankets of snow wrecking havoc on every state besides your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Electron in the First Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that his birthday was like four weeks ago but whatever.  
> I still wanted write about it.  
> Congrats on Dave being 20 now!

It's still the same old temperature that it's always been now in Texas, but it's a bit cooler than your summer and autumn so you'll take it.

Right now it is December 3rd and it is your 14th birthday. Birthdays never became something of celebratory meaning. Rose, Jade, and John wouldn't miss out on giving you a gift and Bro would just assault you smuppet ass the moment you exited your room. But that doesn't matter. He's out doing whatever he wants to do, leaving you in possession of the house and some nice quality silence. It feels good not to have to hear animatronic puppet moans from your brother's manufactured plush porn. 

If it were somewhere else, you'd be all up in the white powder people call snow. John has sent you pictures of him, Jade, Jane, and Jake full out battling in the snow. Jane and John had built a special snow fort with one hole to see and the other two mimicked the style but Jade was behind a tree besides in the fort. While John and Jake were on the offensive, Jade and Jane were defending the fort with the layers of snow around them. But in the picture he sent you two days ago, Jade is right behind an evergreen aiming at John. Jake probably took the picture to commemorate the calm before the storm. The storm being John in the next picture, his aura just radiating fury and rambunctious prankster's gambit, glaring at his two foes. Jane, for most of the time, rapid fires directly at Jade, leaving the lens of the camera semi-clean, the remaining droplets on it only blocking out the other trees.

The snow up in New York was insane considering the blizzard heading it's way from the north. You don't use the busted television in your living room as much as your own devices but it popped up one time when you were surfing through the guide and another time when you eavesdropped (not on purpose) on a couple of classmates. 

("My cousin lives in Long Island, down the tip. She says they can't even leave there house for the most part and the power seems to be going out constantly!""Really?""Mhm.""Oi, if I hear another one of you guys talking I'll send you to the gym to wash the boy's uniforms!""Not again!""Then be quiet!")

Rose wanted to visit, she's been blabbing about you not eating the proper food and being taken under the wing of someone who clearly isn't safe for you, but all the trips to Houston, Texas have either been booked or canceled due to harsh weather patterns. nd they ain't risking that. Mom Lalonde wishes you the best holidays and Rose already sent her package early, knowing (you don't know how the hell she could do that. Like you, she doesn't watch the news.) that it would snow soon. 

A few conversations after the past birthday of your dear Egbert have started with concern leaking from the mouths, or fingers since none of you were talking just typing, from both Jade and Rose. Jade's reason is obvious because of what you said earlier. Rose just knows somehow. Her private classes of sociology and psychology aren't helping your privacy. 

Messages with John have become strained and if he notices it as well he doesn't show any signs of it being weird for him.

His blue text calms you as it talks just like every other conversation while violet and green text set you on edge. Those make you stay on your toes. Rose decides to corner your with questions and false reassurances. The other counteracts them by genuinely comforting you with no pressure (you don't think). But both of them were condescending, making you feel a bit uncomfortable. You try to avoid their conversations at all costs, most of the time with no avail, and try not to bring up the conversation from the Skype call with Jade on the night of John's birthday. For the time being they've left you alone but you know that they'll be back sooner or later.

You hope it'll be the latter.

It's around 8 at night when you talk to him about school. You tell him that everything's normal; same old douchebags, girls carrying bags of douche, and you just not being any of the choices. He's been talking about his school and how everyone seems to be nice to him when the bomb is dropped. You should've expected this sooner. It wasn't a surprise but it still kind of hurt.

BreathofHeir started a chat with slimmestofshadies at 8:46 p.m.

daveeeeeeee  
are you there?  
hellooo  
yo im here what do you want  
ah there you are!  
yeah yeah  
your knight of shining armor  
just waiting to be commanded  
and your the prince  
or say  
the heir  
get it  
cause its in your name  
i know what you're talking about dork.  
i aint no dork  
says the guy who love so many bands and takes so many selfies on social media.  
that's pretty dorky to me :P  
shut up  
you are just jealous of my entourage  
do you want to be a part of it john  
do you  
cause you can sign up for all i care  
nah.  
i think i'm good!  
ok then  
your loss  
by the way hows it going in egbert middle school  
where nerds learn to be even more nerdy  
it's going pretty well!  
the teachers are pretty nice.  
woah wait  
back the fuck up  
are there teacher predators now  
not that i don't remember, no.  
so which ones been picking on yah egbert  
none really.  
just some give more homework than others, i guess.  
especially my algebra teacher.  
thats kinda to be expected  
once you reach the high rung of algebraic supreme  
you gotta take the fall with the rise  
it aint all gonna be hum diddly dandy  
you know  
yeah.  
it's just so haaaaaaaard.  
calm down dude  
youll get used to it  
i probably will.  
oh i forgot to mention!  
there's also this girl who seems pretty cool in my class. her name is daniella.

Bingo. 

dang  
are you gonna go and try to scoop up a date already  
have you even tried talking to her  
one thing at a time!  
you seem more determined than me.  
wait you havent talked to her yet  
sorry dude  
you know i might just steal her from under you if you if you dont go after her  
dave you don't even know her!

_No you wouldn't; even if you had meant it that would just break his heart and you can't do that to him. Not after experiencing it yourself firsthand._

so don't you dare!  
just try me  
urgh strider!  
if you do i'll internet punch you!  
what  
thats not a thing  
it is so a thing.  
no  
you just made that up you dummy  
first, i am not a dummy.  
second, i totally didn't make that up!  
it is a thing that people do.  
ok  
whatever you say  
never heard of that ever in my life though  
just sayin  
don't doubt me!  
ok ok chill bro  
...  
internet punch  
more like egbert punch  
heh.  
oh shoot!  
ugh jade has been poking me about the girl i was talking about.

And sure enough, Jade sends you a message. Moving from the conversation with John, you check the chat that she had just started. It doesn't include Rose, letting you release an exhale. No psychological practices that will leave you in the need for more therapy. And not by your sister.

sorry johnny boy  
gotta go  
why?

You come up with a quick lie. It isn't hard since you've done it before. Another message pops up from the conversation from Jade, her words demanding your presence. Better be fast. Can't keep the ladies waiting.

bros home  
making a ruckus  
i gotta deflect him with my sword  
so no shitty puppetry comes even close to my room  
haha sounds like a handful.  
you do you, dave.  
see you!  
bye

After closing John's tab, you rush to Jade's, your screen filled with hasty exclamation marks and angry faces yelling at you for not answering. This is gonna be a handful. Fortunately, actually it might be unfortunate, you already what she will talk about so you'll be prepared. Strider's are always prepared.

Gunsanddoggies started a chat with slimmestofshadies at 9:16 p.m.

hello!  
john just told me he was interested in a girl :(  
remember what i said last time dave!  
about him possibly getting someone else?  
well this is the someone else!  
i dont want you to get heartbroken but :(  
he really likes her.  
even though hes kind of only know her for about 4 months :/  
dont worry though!  
wait a minute...  
are you even here!  
i know youre here dave!  
dont ignore me fuckass! >:(  
dave!  
are you talking to john!  
ok maybe ill forgive you if you are...  
but if you arent then you are in serious trouble mister! >:(((  
come on!  
answer me already!!!  
chill harley  
yeah i was talking to john  
but i had to cut our conversation short because of your angry messages of emoji rage  
oh sorry :(  
its aight  
just wait a bit nextime  
ok :)  
so what were you guys talking about?  
he started talking about this chick  
which you already now about   
her i mean  
yeah...  
he was so excited!  
im so sorry for you dave.  
like i said before  
its aight  
i told you  
ill be fine  
its just a little crush anyhow  
for me   
you sure dave?  
my answer before   
im positive  


_No, you're not positive, you are in the negative zone I swear to God don't lie to Harley. John has never fucked you over, and if he did you'd be quick to forgive cause it was probably a prank or an accident, he's stayed with you even though you're a mess (he's nicest goober in the world of fucking course he stayed with you), and he's bought you those Ben Stiller shades even though he calls you dorky for even wearing them (ironic you said, ironic as fuck. Truth is you genuinely love it but you don't want to admit it. He does t even know the color of your eyes yet.). He's the only person you've loved and you can't say you aren't affected._ _So why am I lying? She's my friend right (You idiot you know why you're lying it's because you don't want her pity)? Jade is your friend. But this is your own matter, not hers._

ok coolkid!  
so hows life!  


You both fall into your normal antics and talk about current events, life, and John, to your dismay and discomfort. Bro actually does come home an hour later, takes out Chinese food, which you both shove down your throats, and bid each other a good night to hit the hay. 

As you fall asleep, you think of your lies, John, and what this girl looks like. You also wonder if John's every thought of you during this process.

\--

After you close out of your conversation with Dave, you start up a chat with Rose, looking for a distraction so you don't feel guilty about the lie you just told your best friend. She seems to have said something on your chat a while ago so you hope that she'll respond. Either she's here, knitting or talking to your two other friends. You just pray that she finished whatever she was doing so you have some moral support. Rose is always good for these things.

PossesseDGrimoirE started a chat with BreathofHeir at 9:23 p.m.

John how did your conversation pan out?  
rose i don't know what to do.  


It takes her a good 3 minutes to respond to your message. 

So I take it that it did not go well?  
no, it was great.  
but i don't know how long i can keep this up.  
and it's only been an hour!  
It was your idea.  
i know!  
it's just so frustrating to not tell dave the truth.  
If you want to tell the truth be my guest.  
Dave is a "chill" person so no doubt if he does not return the reaction you want you can always change the subject.  
yeah but the thing is...  
maybe i don't?  
for once in my life i want him to accept me straight out.  
pun not intended.  
I think it was very much intended, being very ironic for this situation.  
And also 2xironic for the person we are talking about.  
haha.  
very funny.  
i don't know.  
maybe i am expecting too much from him.  
John, the most I know about Dave and what I can gather from his reactions plus what you might be saying to him is that he will take you seriously.  
really?  
Most definitely.  
He jokes around a lot but this is a matter he won't sweep off the table.  
thank you for the reassurance, rose!  
i'll try to tell him soon!  
um, rose,  
you sure it will go well?  
not to doubt you but i just want to make sure.  
Positive.  


**Author's Note:**

> OH SHIT ROSE WHAT DID YOU SAY  
> John's starting to have some feelings woahhhh  
> You guys are lucky it's winter break and I get to update daily.  
> Also the snow storm mentioned in the beginning actually happened!  
> Search it up!  
> I included a reference to a friend's account on social media (it's somewhere in the chats)  
> This series is gonna be really plot heavy so I apologize if you aren't interested of this sort of story set up.


End file.
